The Tale of Moon and Dragon
by Mockingtale Bright
Summary: She was a simple scholar's daughter, a hobbyist puppeteer, but she possessed a keen intelligence that outshone many. Proud Huang Yueying had no intention of getting married, until she caught the eye of the enigmatic Sleeping Dragon. This is a story of her life and courtship- by a man only she could understand- and how only he could understand her
1. Here comes Shu

**The Tale of Moon and Dragon  
Chapter One: _Here comes Shu_**

_by Mockingtale Bright_

**I do not own Dynasty Warriors nor Koei. All characters except for OC's and the plot belong to me.  
The Chinese text as well as translations are my own efforts and no translators were utilized.**

* * *

_"So he married you for your cleverness"_

That is the first thought that crosses the minds of all who have heard our story. _Amusing, _they think, _sweet, _the women say, _unorthodox, _the men shrug.

Our story varies, the legend shifts. One story tells of how I challenged him to a battle of strength and intellect on a battlefield. Another story speaks of me hiding my appearance under two red veils as I tested his resolve. Another speaks of how my creativity and cleverness were spotted in my puppets that could cut flesh and breathe fire.

Our story? The truth is, perhaps, a combination of all three. I was a simple scholar's daughter. I was... eccentric, some said, improper, others insisted. I was keen on battle and inventions, fluid in knowledge of philosophy and astronomy, but most of all, I was a woman- and hence restricted by tradition and obligation. I could not use my skills for the purpose I wanted, except for running a household or making a good home.

The elderly village women often reprimanded my father for allowing me to continue my single status and unusual hobbies. But father was perhaps the only man to respect me and my wishes. I wanted a man who could match me in wit and intellect, but most of all, most of all- if there were no such willing men, I wanted a husband who treated me as his equal. Even if I couldn't have the intelligent man I wanted, I rejected the idea of living in a miserable, loveless marriage.

But this is China, and we are in a period of war. I do not have that sort of leisure, nor the looks to reel in many suitors. Thus I decided that if no man could treat me as his equal, I would have no man at all. I was content living on the small farm my father and I dwelled in, and I was content with my puppets and books and inventions. I was happy, putting up puppet shows, delighting people with my clever mechanics and toys. It was in one such show where he met me, or more accurately, my puppets.

I was not an easy women to court, and yet here I am, married to Zhuge Liang, Shu's Sleeping Dragon, and they call me the 'Wind beneath the Dragon's Wings'. It is odd, I suppose. Some men marry for beauty and wealth, some men marry due to obligation and elders' promises, while some men, very rarely, marry for love.

Zhuge Liang is a mysterious man. My comrades and friends tell me this, and they wonder how I can live and love a man so obscured. But I do, in a way a doting wife loves her husband. I am no passionate lover, and I know my husband loves me in his way, the way a quiet husband loves his wife. Out of everybody, I probably understand him the best, and out of everybody, he probably understands _me_ the best.

And yet, still, I'm not very sure till today, what it was exactly my husband married me for.

* * *

The streets thronged with crowds flocking from place to place, marveling at the myriad of items the bustling street market had to offer. The sounds of chatter and shouts of vendors were often punctuated by the soft tinkling of play-bells or laughter of small children.

A tall brunette flitted her way through the crowds, her auburn hair the color of red oak. She had the demeanor of a mature and collected woman, her long hair gathered in a loose, long braid and her figure clad in a soft, modest robe of faded green. She could be considered pretty in a plain way, her features too average to set her apart from what was prized as uniquely pretty- but as she strolled calmly through the streets, her steady gait drew attention from several parties.

"Miss Huang! Miss Huang!", several small children swarmed around her, red-cheeked and grinning. "Miss Huang! Are you going to the theatre? Are you putting up your puppet show now?"

They gathered around her with eager, innocent expressions, and their enthusiasm elicited a small chuckle from the young woman. "Yes, but I am just going there now. The show won't start until after noon!"

"Aw, can't you bring the show forward? You promised us there would be a new play today!"

The tall brunette smiled patiently and ruffled the little boy's hair. "I would love to, but that would ruin the surprise for those who are coming at noon don't you think?"

The little boy pouted and the children behind him groaned their disappointment. She laughed and shooed them away, watching their small forms run and jump over the stones on the street.

Huang Yue Ying turned back and continued strolling through the street, her faded green robes flowing at her ankles.

In Xiangyang, Huangjiawan, Yue Ying was known as Miss Huang Yue Ying, the odd, trustworthy daughter of the scholar, Huang Chengyan . Among the villagers, she was known as the woman who would never marry, due to her eccentricity and dark skin and red-brown hair. She was Huang Yue Ying, the kindly puppeteer who entertained their children with fascinating puppets and plays.

Immersed in the commotion of the street, the slip of a name from someone's lips caught her attention. She frowned and turned slightly, catching sight of a group of young women chatting excitedly and giggling amongst themselves.

"Yes, it's true!", a young girl spoke animatedly, her fair face alight with delight. "Liu Bei's forces will reach here by tomorrow night. They are on their way to Jing Province. The travelers at father's inn say the entire army will be here, including all of the generals!"

"Oooh, do you think Zhao Zilong will be here? I hear he is quite handsome!"

"I don't know, Hua, but they'll be camping outside the town, so I don't think our parents will permit us to go..."

"Well we could always sneak out...", the group of girls continued chatting amongst themselves, gesturing animatedly, scheming on how to catch sight of the famous warriors in their camps.

_You may not want to do that. _Yue Ying thought silently to herself as she drifted away. _Soldiers do not take kindly to wandering maidens in their camp, day or night. _

Soon, the brunette maiden found herself in front of an open-looking shophouse. The shop doubled as a theatre, with the level above it functioning as the living quarters for the owners. She was about to step in when an elderly man suddenly appeared in front of her, startling her into taking a step back.

"Yue Ying!", the elderly man, Guo Xing exclaimed. His hair and beard were grayed silver with age, and the years had bent his back. But he had strong arms and sharp eyes, a testament to his resilience.

"Guo Xing! Is something wrong?", Yue Ying asked in alarm. To her relief, the elderly man simply responded with a shake of his head. "No, everything is all right. I simply need to ask if you are available tomorrow night."

Yue Ying frowned. "Why? Is there something you need?". Guo Xing shrugged, his large arms shifting against his thin frame."If you have heard, the town is welcoming Lord Liu Bei and his army tomorrow. The town heads have decided to hold a celebration of sorts, and they want our puppet show. You are the only person who can operate those quirky puppets of yours."

The young woman paused before shrugging. "Very well then. What play are we doing?"

Guo Xing scratched his beard. "I think a shortened version of "西游记" ("Journey to the West"). One hour, because I'm sure the soldiers will be weary. Can you do it?"

Yue Ying gave a small smile and nodded. "You can count on me"

* * *

The next day, the army of Shu was within sight of the large town. Colored lanterns swayed gently in the wind, lending colored glows of green, red and yellow to the buildings and street. The faraway hum of celebration and merry-making rose like the buzzing of bees, drifting in the southern wind.

"It seems they were expecting you".

The man in green armor turned to face the speaker. He had a noble face and stern air about him, and he glanced at his strategist with dark eyes. "So it seems", he remarked.

It was nearing what was considered very late into the night. Above him, the cold, white moon stood silently against the blue, inky sky, a large stoic guardian surrounded by tiny stars. The southern wind rustled the grass plains and his hair, as his strategist smiled mildly at him.

"I have heard stories about the hospitality of this town. They were pillaged once by Cao Cao's forces, so you need not worry where their allegiance lies. To them, you are their lord now."

Liu Bei paused, processing Zhuge Liang's words before nodding slightly at him, "I cannot fail them." He was referring to the war, and the plight of his people.

Soft white feathers trailed above a black-bearded chin. The handle of his fan glinted under the moonlight. "And under my guidance, you won't."

There was a silence as both men pondered their future, then Zhuge Liang broke the silence. "It is time you enter the town, my lord. I am sure the people are most anxious to meet you. Their puppet shows are said to be famous."

Liu Bei nodded. The wind caressed his face and sent a few strands of his hair splaying across his face. "I will take Guan Yu's unit, as well as my oath brothers and Zilong... You will come too?"

The master strategist bowed. The bright moonlight highlighted the white areas of his clothing and made them glow. "It will be an honor, my lord"

* * *

Shining auburn tresses were gathered into a hurried bun, as a few red-brown tendrils snaked their way down the sides of her face. A sheen of sweat covered her face and neck as she huffed her way through the packed street, weaving through figures clad in celebratory green with a large wooden box in her arms.

"刘备驾到!"

_They're here! _Yue Ying thought with alarm, picking up her pace. She needed to get her puppets to the theatre immediately! Dodging the crowds, she hurried towards the shop that was thankfully in sight.

"Ah, Miss Huang!", a sharp voice cut through the chatter. She swerved around, the inertia of the wooden box nearly toppling her over. The sight that met her eyes made her heart skip a beat.

The old town master stood in his green-and-grey robes, embroidered with gold threads, his frail and wrinkled countenance however, faded into the background. Next to him stood four intimidating warriors. Warriors, there was no other word for them. They looked intimidating, menacing even, with sharp, wicked weapons capable of decapitating dozens in a single swing, sheathed cautiously upon their backs. They were dressed in grand, battle-worn armor, each as dangerous and noble as the next.

_So this is what a little of the battlefield tastes like. _Yue Ying thought, admiring the sight before her- yet a part of her wondered what it would be like to test her scythe against one of their swords.

"Sir?", she curtsied as best as she could with the bulky box in her arms. A frown flashed across her face as being halted in the middle of the congested street with such a burden in her arms- especially when she was in such a disheveled state in front of so many important people.

"Setting up for our guests, Miss Huang?", the old town head wheezed. Yue Ying's face tightened by a fraction. He was one of the folk that often derided her unmarried status and 'outlandish' character, yet now when guests came calling, he honeyed his tongue and spoke flowery praises.

"Yes sir", she smiled rigidly, her eyes frozen on him. The old man grinned hugely. "Well, I was just telling our guests here about the puppet show Guo Xing will be putting on for them, as well as your queer puppets!"

Yue Ying's face hardened subtly. Her puppets were odd, strange, mysterious- but never queer. "Is that so, sir?"

"Well, your puppets are very popular around town aren't they?", he faced his guests and gestured towards her. "My lords, this is Huang Chengyan's daughter, Huang Yue Ying, her strangeness is infamous throughout the province! It is a pity she still isn't married because of her... unique hobbies."

The tight smile dropped off Yue Ying's face like a dead fly, replaced by a barely-restrained expression on the verge of fury. Inwardly, she was horrified at being publicly humiliated in front of Liu Bei and his generals no less, especially when their eyes scrutinized her messy form and shot odd looks at her!

An average woman would have snarled and snapped with furious words at the old town head, but Yue Ying was not an average woman. Instead, her grip tightened on her wooden box and she gave an insincere, sweet smile. "Ah, sir, you embarrass me. We all have our unusual hobbies, don't we? Why, I heard the other day that your wife was berating you outside of a brothel! The brothel certainly has good games of mahjong doesn't it?"

Of course, the only games of mahjong any brothel holds, is the one they play in bed, and judging by the amused looks of the warlord and his generals, they knew it too.

"Now, sir. I really must get going and set up this puppets for our guests", Yue Ying continued, unaffected, while the old town head's face steadily grew redder. "Good day to you, sir. My lords.", she bowed to the group and continued down the street, her figure devoured by the merry crowds.

There was a small scoff of amusement from behind the four warriors, and all turned to see Zhuge Liang with his fan held against his chest. He had been partially hidden by the four generals, and Yue Ying in her haste, had missed him.

"An interesting young woman", he commented, mirth tugging at his eyes. "Indeed", Liu Bei replied, an amused smirk playing at his mouth. Zhao Yun huffed, also amused. "Well, too bad she is as pretty as a common pigeon- with the tongue of a viper."

Three of the Five Tiger Generals chuckled, and the town head, still chagrined and embarrassed, hastily continued their tour.

* * *

"你-你不可以这样做！你知不知道我是谁？ 我名叫猪八戒，世界上最可怕的妖怪!"

"_You-you can't do that! Don't you know who I am? I am Zhu Bajie, the world's most fearsome demon!"_

"哈！我想是你应该知道我是谁！傻瓜！我是孙悟空，猴子神。你还以为你可以打败我？！来！"

_"Hah! I think it is you who should know who I am. Fool! I am Sun Wukong, Monkey God. You still think you can defeat me?! Come!" _

The wooden creature leapt over it's opponent, it's metal pole swinging down to hit the skull of it's enemy with deadly force. Zhu Bajie dodged the fatal blow however, and the metal pole instead struck the ground, resounding with a loud 'crack'.

＂我不会让你逃避！＂

_"I won't let you escape!" _

The wooden monkey swung around, facing the pig demon whose own back was facing the audience. With a prominent 'crank' of wooden gears shifting, the wooden monkey dropped open it's jaw.

To the surprise of the audience, a stream of scalding orange-red fire shot out of the puppet's mouth and headed straight towards the bewildered pig.

"哇！什- 什么？！"

_"Wah! Wh-What?!"_

The pig squealed in surprise and leapt out of the way, while the jet of fire shot over his wooden, shaking figure. Immediately, to the audience's horror, the stream of blazing flames leapt straight towards Liu Bei! Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei were on the verge of springing up and yanking their lord away, when the fire dissipated and sputtered out suddenly!

"What the-?!", Zhang Fei exclaimed. His shock was punctuated by a childish giggle on his right, and he twisted his bulky, large figure to face a giggling, rosy-cheeked child.

"That's Miss Huang for you!", she grinned up at him, her eyes shining with innocent delight. "That's why whenever Sun Wukong comes up on stage, everyone cheers, because Miss Huang's puppets always have a few tricks up their sleeves!".

Zhang Fei spun back to face the stage in bewilderment, where Sun Wukong was now restraining a wailing Zhu Bajie. "You mean she made those puppets by herself?", he was surprised. An ingenious invention by a woman!

"Yes! That's why old man Guo Xing likes Miss Huang so much. Although Miss Huang usually sells Northern Wolfsberry to Madam Jing at the herb store and-"

"Ming Ning! Stop bothering the general!", a young woman rushed forward with her arms outstretched, she hooked her hands underneath the child's armpits and lifted her up. "I am so sorry, my lord. Ming Ning can go on talking forever... Are you enjoying yourself so far, my lord?"

Zhang Fei looked back from the stage and chortled, ruffling the little girl's hair. "Never mind, they are so cute when they are young. Yes, I am quite enjoying myself, madam. I can see now why they say in Xiangyang to always watch the puppet shows in Huangjiawan."

* * *

The show ended with a blast. Literally. A small explosion, for some reason not damaging any property nor person, ended the show. The guests had never thought they could feel alarmed in an innocent puppet show.

"That was certainly something new", Guan Yu commented, his long beard streaming down his torso. Liu Bei, his oath brothers, his loyal general and his loyal strategist stood in an alley, where the bright light of the moon above them, as well the gentle, orange glow of the dying lanterns, cast shadows of their silhouettes on the walls. Liu Bei, his armor glinting dully even at night, let out a deep chuckle and clapped his oath brothers on their shoulders. "A night of revisiting childhood merriness. Tomorrow we go back to work."

Zhang Fei scoffed while Guan Yu chuckled, and both walked away towards their camp, separating from the group. Zhao Yun saluted his lord, before following after them. Liu Bei glanced sideways at his strategist, where a nearby lantern cast it's dying light on his face. Zhuge Liang looked deep in thought.

"The puppeteer's puppets are ingenious", Liu Bei said. Zhuge Liang broke from his thoughts to look back at his master. "Yes, they are."

"More ingenious than you are, perhaps?", Liu Bei said slyly, his mouth twisted into a teasing smirk. To his surprise, Zhuge Liang gave him a mild smile. "Actually, I find myself dumbfounded as to how she made that puppet breathe fire- or many things those puppets of hers actually accomplished."

Shock flitted across his companion's face, and a spark of something that looked akin to respect and knowing danced in his eyes. "So it looks like the Sleeping Dragon of Shu has finally found his match", Liu Bei prompted coyly.

At this, Zhuge Liang let out a bark of laughter.

"I highly doubt that".

* * *

**A/N: **

Regarding the **Updating Policy**

**The Tale of Moon and Dragon **is a 'freeflow' story. Meaning that neither planning nor research was put into this story and chapters are written and updated consecutively. This is unlike my upcoming '**Whiteout'** with a much stricter framework, where chapters are written beforehand and all updates are projected and regular. **The Tale of Moon and Dragon **is a '_Priority Two' _story as compared to '**Whiteout' **which is '_Priority One' _. Meaning that this story was written leisurely and without much serious thought, that said, it is not historically accurate, and do not expect regular updates.

I do not own Dynasty Warriors nor history.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

I've always been a fan of Huang Yue Ying, long before the appearance of Dynasty Warriors. History knows next to nothing about the mysterious woman who wed one of China's most brilliant men, even though folklore tells us she was every bit as talented as her husband. The dynamics of their relationship is an interesting subject to ponder, and a more interesting thing to ponder is the character of Zhuge Liang and Huang Yue Ying.

History tells us of their deeds and brilliance, but they do not tell us what they were like at home, how they behaved. Were they traditionalistic? Or were they more lax and informal? Were they kind and gentle? Or were their characters more severe and harsh due to the hardness of war?

Here, I've attempted to blend the personalities of Dynasty Warrior's Zhuge Liang as well as Takeshi Kaneshiro's portrayal of Zhuge Liang from _Red Cliff_. DW shows Zhuge Liang as an efficient, emotionless leader, more concerned with outwitting his opponents and claiming victory. Red Cliff however, shows a more humble and quiet man, slightly mischievous though silently cunning, a commoner who is kindly and noble, who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty, especially in the scene when he willingly waded through the tents of ill people to brew medicine personally for them.

I'd like to believe Yue Ying as very much a woman from today's world: Intelligent, educated, and is willing to fight for her rights to be considered an equal to men. This is of course, in a period of time where women were considered as property of men, and being educated in the 'manly' arts was rare.


	2. Here comes the Dawn

**The Tale of Moon and Dragon  
Chapter Two: ****_Here comes the Dawn_**

**A/N: I would like to express my pleasant surprise at the response last chapter generated. I would like to thank **_Aeirwen_**, **_Asterous-Poison_**, **_Gianti-Faith_**, **_Ryujin Mei _**and **_guy2567_** for reviewing so generously. Thank you for everyone who has read this and followed or favorited. I apologize if this chapter is a little dry. The entire of 'The Tale of Moon and Dragon' is written and uploaded on a small iPhone, and it can get very tiring.**

**Read the Author's Corner for my thoughts on this chapter.**

**Did you know? 'The Tale of Moon and Dragon' was originally going to be an action story for the 'Red Cliff' or 赤壁 ****fandom- with Yue Ying being a mysterious, retired assassin. But because does not contain 'Red Cliff' archives, the story was tailored and fixed so that it could fit the Dynasty Warriors fandom. Originally, the approach was to be a more action-based, dynamic feel, later it was switched to be more of a love story, dealing a more emotional, thematic approach.**

**Disclaimer: I own this story and its premise. Nothing else.  
Please review!**

* * *

Long white feathers drifted back and forth gently, generating a soft breeze. The man who was gently fanning himself was thoughtful, his posture straight, his mouth quiet as he listened intently to the middle-aged man beside him.

"And how serious is the situation?"

Long Wan, Shu's military doctor was greying with age, and his back was tilted forward with his arms perpetually folded behind his back, but he had a wise, grizzly face that was often solemn and serious.

"It is not severe right now," he spoke in a rough voice heavily flecked with age,"but the impact later could seriously affect us."

"A single spark can start a prairie fire" , Zhuge Liang remarked, his large fan moving back and forth gently. "I understand your concern. You were right to tell me this".

Long Wan bowed respectfully. "It is my duty, my lord."

Zhuge Liang nodded, dismissing the army doctor. Calmly, he made his way out from his tent towards where his lord was.

Liu Bei was surrounded by common foot soldiers, all looking at him earnestly as he directed a number of them- heavy sacks on their backs- to several locations. He was guiding the distribution of equipment, and he looked every bit the benevolent leader he was then, kind and stern and firm. The noon sun blazed a scorching yellow against the incredibly light blue sky, and wisps of white cloud drifted like estranged cotton fluff. The harsh rays beat down upon everyone who was standing on the wide, open field, reflecting harshly off their armor and causing sweat to pour down their necks.

Even now, Zhuge Liang could spot numerous soldiers shifting uncomfortably under the sun. Some bore sullen expressions while most bore discomfited faces. Liu Bei however, remained as calm and steady as a mountain, easily giving out orders and moving about with a sort of tamed enthusiasm.

Zhuge Liang breathed a deep sigh and strolled towards him, out of the shade of the tents and into the glare of the noon sun. His feet rustled the grass as the hem of his robes brushed against the trampled blades. The sound attracted the attention of Liu Bei, who turned around to face his strategist with a look of pleasant surprise.

"Ah, Zhuge Liang", Liu Bei greeted, his voice deep and measured. "Is there a problem?"

The strategist bowed, his robes rustling slightly. "I have just been briefed by Long Wan concerning the well-being of our soldiers. There is an issue I would like to discuss with you about".

At this, Liu Bei cast an uneasy eye at his soldiers, who were now respectfully looking away, pretending that they weren't eavesdropping. He nodded and led his strategist to an area further away, under the shade of some tents.

"Speak", he commanded when he was shielded from the glare of the blazing sun, folding his arms.

Zhuge Liang calmly folded his arms within his sleeves, his fingers grasping his fan loosely. "Long Wan tells me that the soldiers are fine now, but their morale is not high- and their immunity systems are rapidly weakening. You must rally them, boost their morale, strengthen their belief in you... and allow them some room to rest and breathe."

Liu Bei shifted- hesitating, his armor creaking. "I will do just that, and I will even order the generals to slacken the soldiers' training for awhile, but I suppose it's time we think about altering their diet".

Both men looked towards the bustling army camp.

"I can concoct a mild potion," Zhuge Liang spoke after a pause, "a nutritious broth if you will- that will boost their systems for the long journey ahead, but the ingredients will not come easily in this area."

Liu Bei eyed him in exasperated amusement. "And it will come expensively too, I'm sure."

Zhuge Liang gestured towards the bustling camp, the men hurrying like busy ants over the ground. "Think of it as an investment."

Liu Bei sighed. "I owe it to my men to make sure they come back home whole." He turned to his strategist who was standing still and calm, like a pool of water- its surface a calm sheen of pearl. Zhuge Liang's large fan was grasped between his fingers, the tips brushing against his chest, his expression emotionless and respectful.

"I'll send a few men into the town to search for the herbs", Liu Bei said. "In the meantime, I would like to propose an idea for your consideration. It's a bit unorthodox- maybe even unusual, but then again, so are you".

An amused smile tugged at Zhuge Liang's mouth, his eyes looking at his lord curiously. "Oh, do tell me".

Now a mischievous glint was in Liu Bei's eyes, and it mildly surprised the strategist that such a look was not out of place on his lord with his benevolent character. He looked at Liu Bei with a sort of wary amusement.

"I do believe", Liu Bei started, "that Miss Huang's puppets have piqued my interest in both her character and skills. I believe that she may be of great assistance to us."

Zhuge Liang looked at him oddly. "You mean as an inventor- of war machines".

Liu Bei smirked, his dark eyes twinkling. "You catch on quickly. I am very interested in how she managed to dumbfound the Sleeping Dragon".

An expression of mild irritated amusement washed over Zhuge Liang's face. "You are never going to let it go aren't you?"

The Lord of Shu clapped his strategist on his back. "Never."

Zhuge Liang chortled, shaking his fan at Liu Bei in mock disapproval. "I'm afraid I've already beaten you to that idea. I've already sent men to ask around about her. She has some very unusual... dangerous, contraptions. The town folk say her puppeteering is a side hobby, her specialties apparently, lie in weaponry".

Liu Bei leaned back, his visage greatly pleased, with a satisfied smile on his face. "If that is so, then this evening, I will visit her personally to look at her inventions. Maybe even you can find something there".

Zhuge Liang chuckled, as he started to lightly fan himself. "She is a proud woman. For you to visit her so suddenly and demand to see her creations is an offense she will not take lightly".

"What do you suggest I do?"

There was a twinkle in Zhuge Liang's eyes as he smirked. "Do what you did with me. Coax the lady out of her shell".

Liu Bei raised an eyebrow and tilted his chin. "All such trouble for just a woman?"

With a faraway look in his eyes, the strategist looked away from his lord. With a knowing smile, he turned back to Liu Bei.

"You and I both know Huang Yue Ying is not just some woman."

* * *

Locks of red hair fell from behind her ears to dangle in front of her face. With a frustrated huff, Yue Ying hurriedly shoved the wayward strands carelessly back behind her ear, wiping sweat off her brow with the back of her hand at the same time.

She was hunched over her Juggernaut, in the field under the hot sun, away from prying eyes as her father had requested. She was propped up on a ladder, and the glaring sun was searing on her sweaty back.

Yue Ying's long, auburn hair, usually let down, was in a hasty bun at the nape of her neck, escaping strands sticking distractingly to her flushed skin. Her dark grey eyes were determined and serious, carefully analyzing and assessing the mass of intricate layers and complexities of delicate wood-and-iron mechanics that were buried deep within the wood shell of her Juggernaut. Today she wore a simple robe of earthly brown with men's trousers. Oh if the village women saw her now, the gossip would spread for years.

She frowned and snatched a wrench that was sitting daintily on the wooden back of her contraption, plunging the tool into the internal labyrinth of mechanical intestines in the gigantic wooden weapon. With a small sound of irritation, she struggled to alter and loosen a particular arrangement of gears.

"A mechanical battery ram?"

The smooth, masculine voice jolted Yue Ying from her tenacious focus and she let out a startled yelp. To her horror, she had leaned back too much, the resulting inertia causing her to detach from the ladder.

As she fell, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a man dressed in grand robes of white, green and gold rush towards her to catch her. Almost indignantly, she twisted her body mid-air in front of him, finishing off with a graceful somersault as she landed on the grass.

She turned around, expecting to berate the ignorant trespasser upon her father's land, but instead found herself at a loss for words when she faced no other than the famed Zhuge Liang himself!

Immediately, Yue Ying scraped the furious expression off her face to be replaced by a more docile look. That didn't lessen the bite from her subsequent words however.

"My lord", Yue Ying began irritatedly. "You must be lost. This is my father's land".

The mild expression on the strategist's face, combined with his unruffled air only served to agitate Yue Ying even more. "Oh? No, no. I am quite aware of where I am, Miss Huang, thank you for your concern".

Yue Ying raised an eyebrow. "And what is my lord's business here?". Her attitude was hostile, and it was only a sense of grudging respect and awe she held for the legendary Shu strategist that prevented her from chewing him out and chasing him off her father's land. To her, courtesy was second place for unwelcome guests.

Zhuge Liang took his time to answer, fanning himself with his feathered fan and slowly circling around her and her Juggernaut. His steps were measured, his gaze contemplating and so critical that she felt almost violated and nervously so. She never had someone look at her or even glance at her creations with such intense thought and analysis, and now as the legendary Sleeping Dragon appraised her Juggernaut, she felt torn between exasperated irritation and anxiety for a hint of his approval.

Finally, he broke the silence. "An interesting invention. What does it do?"

Yue Ying felt a surge of anger. Who did he think he was? To question the functions of her Juggernaut as if it was some amusing trinket being displayed as some sort of street act on the road? Like those people in her town, always viewing her creations as objects of passing curiosity and entertainment. Even fire-breathing Sun Wukong gathered mere applause and snide comments of what she did as leisure. Her Juggernauts was capable of incinerating his entire army!

Instead of telling him the full capabilities of her Juggernaut, Yue Ying gave him a cool stare and answered shortly. "It's just an oversized wind-up toy".

Zhuge Liang glanced at her with subtle incredulity, his fan was still and held against his chest. "My dear lady, I do not think that's the case. I can smell the faint tint of fuel".

_What?! He can smell the fuel in the Juggernaut?_ But that did not mean anything, especially not to a woman like Huang Yue Ying who was not impressed by a show of unexpected observance. Slyly, she decided to test him further.

"You smell the oil I use to keep the mechanisms from rusting and to ensure they run smoothly", she replied tonelessly, her expression cool and collected. Inside, she was filled with anticipation and excitement as she usually did, when playing this one-sided game of dare that had her defeating her arrogant, pig-headed suitors in a game of quiet wit without them even noticing.

No wonder her father felt so exasperated with her.

To her surprise, Zhuge Liang stared at her with an unfathomable expression, before turning away. "If you insist so".

"What business does my lord have here?", Yue Ying repeated, emphasizing every word shortly, with impatience creeping into her voice. Zhuge Liang raised his hands in pacification.

"Do not let the hot sun anger you, Miss Huang", he said knowingly, almost cheekily. His eyes twinkled merrily, but they were not mocking her. "It is too a beautiful day to waste your temper on me".

_The gall! _Yue Ying opened her mouth to retort but Zhuge Liang cut her off. "I am here to see you, Miss Huang. I would just like to say that my lord, his generals and I, very much enjoyed your show. We thank you."

Well, Huang Yue Ying had not been expecting a display of gratitude and humility. She stood there momentarily stunned- rendered speechless, before she let out a sigh. "I am flattered by your words. Was there anything else, my lord?", she finished almost bitterly.

There was silence on the other end. Yue Ying looked up and was surprised to meet the intense gaze of the man. Dark eyes looked intently at her, watching her, solemn. A shiver ran through her body.

She was reminded then, that this was no simple man, no town person come to mock her. Now, when she looked into his eyes that seemed to drag her in, she was reminded of a world that would always be beyond her reach. The world of battle and smoke and fire, of crashing blades and blood, the tears of death and glory. A world of legendary warriors and noble men like Lord Liu Bei, or cunningness like the man before her.

A world where respect was earned, not allocated.

She was just a scholar's daughter. That world would always be barricaded from her by a silk screen. She could look, could admire, could dream, but she could never be a part of it.

Yue Ying turned away wearily.

Finally, Zhuge Liang spoke. With a quiet, muted voice, he said "Nothing, my lady. I will take my leave".

And just like that, Zhuge Liang left.

* * *

Liu Bei was waiting for him at the entrance of the camp, his armored arms folded, long hair-ribbons flapping in the wind. He was leaning against a tent pole, his eyebrow quirked, his dark, stern eyes questioning.

"Where have you been?", the Lord of Shu intoned in his deep voice, his tone neutral and bland. The Sleeping Dragon's face was as emotionless and tightly controlled as ever, his dark hair drifting along with the wind. Zhuge Liang stood in front of Liu Bei, and Liu Bei could see that his eyes were more serious than usual.

"I just came back from a visit with Miss Huang Yue Ying. I believe we need to talk".

Liu Bei's lips pressed tightly together, displeased. "Well, speak, my friend. We are alone".

"I believe it unwise if we were to approach Miss Huang right now".

At this, Liu Bei frowned, his chiseled face furrowing. "What brought this on?"

Zhuge Liang remained unflinching in the face of his lord's displeasure. He merely remained as still and composed as ever, a statue against the tide of rushing wind. "Miss Huang's intellect and skills will be a great asset to our war effort, that- I will say. But in her current state of mind... there is a possibility that she can become a burden to us".

"A burden? State of mind? Why, is she mad?"

"Who's mad?"

Both lord and strategist turned to see Guan Yu and Zhang Fei strolling down the path towards them. The late noon sun was hidden by layers of clouds, casting a pallor that was tinted grey over everybody. The two oath brothers of Liu Bei were strong and fierce in demeanor and step, like two large tigers barely restrained.

Zhang Fei, the youngest of the brothers, was also the most impulsive- with less held back and nothing reserved. Of all the brothers, he was the wildest, the least calm, and even now there was an element of impatience that raged in his eyes.

Guan Yu was the most reserved amongst his brothers. He was stoic, calm and steady, but he too was a warrior and there was a sense about him that he thirsted for battle, as shown by his weathered fingers trailing idly over his weapon. Both of them seemed restless, agitated, every movement held on a tight leash, their impatience for battle struggling to be reined in.

Zhang Fei turned to his eldest oath brother and folded his arms. "The guard tells me you have been standing here for almost half an hour, waiting for Lord Zhuge Liang. And now we find you looking like two men scheming- or gossiping. You're not talking about me are you?"

Liu Bei blinked, "Gossiping?". He shook himself out from his momentary shock, a scowl gracing his sharp features. "No, we are not 'gossiping', brother. We are discussing. Was there a reason you were looking for me?"

Zhang Fei opened his mouth to tease his brother some more, but Guan Yu cut him off. "Long Wan, the army doctor, has managed to get his hands on some herbs you apparently claim to need. Although he says he still has yet to track down a herb of the name 'Northern Wolfsberry'?"

"Northern Wolfsberry?", Zhang Fei's gruff voice interrupted. Guan Yu's eyes flashed in annoyance but Zhang Fei ignored him. "Hey, the other time at the puppet theatre, some kid mentioned to me... Eh, what did she say?"

"Not an old man yet but it seems your memory is already failing you", Guan Yu commented dryly.

"Look who's the youngest of the three of us", Zhang Fei shot back. "That puppeteer! What was her name again?"

"Huang Yue Ying", Zhuge Liang inserted smoothly.

"Yes, that woman. If I'm not wrong, she sells that particular herb".

"But she is a puppeteer", Liu Bei frowned, confused. "First she is a puppeteer, then an inventor, now she is a herbalist too?"

Zhuge Liang interrupted calmly, his voice as smooth as stone. "My lord, recall that puppeteering is a side hobby. She must have a main source of income, and the last I visited her, her father owns a large amount of land."

"So she is rich", Liu Bei said dryly.

"Judging from her clothes and manner, she does not look like a wealthy one to me", Guan Yu frowned, a hand stroking his long beard. He was recalling the maiden's faded green robes and sharp, practical movements. Not a manner belonging to one of high birth.

Zhuge Liang gave a ghost of a smirk. "Let me elaborate, her father owns a large amount of land, but a large percentage is uninhabitable and infertile- worthless, to be honest. The parts that are not worthless, ironically, are very valuable. The soil contents are nourishing and suitable enough to grow herbs that are rare and expensive here. In this parts, Huang Chengyan has gained a sort of monopoly on rare herbs, but with such a small amount of usable land, he has not much profit. Unfortunately for him."

Zhang Fei snorted. "So even if we get our hands on that herb, we won't have enough to last us. What on earth do you need Northern Wolfsberry for?"

"Our long journey has had a detrimental effect on our soldiers", Liu Bei answered. "Zhuge Liang knows a potion that will aid us in rectifying that".

"Well, so now we have two choices: We either go straight to Huang Chengyan for our herbs, or we go to town to see a seller. I'm sure Huang Chengyan sells his herbs to a shop in town."

There was a beat, before Liu Bei answered smoothly. Casting a sideways glance at Zhuge Liang, both master and genius held eye contact for a brief, tense moment. Zhuge Liang's eyes were filled with warning, almost chagrin, but besides that, he made no further protest. Liu Bei was cool, wordless, before he looked back at his brothers. "I would like to visit Huang Chengyan myself."

At this, Zhang Fei frowned. "Why bother troubling yourself with trivialities?"

The sun was now half-sunk into the plains beyond, a ball of dying embers becoming one with the underworld. Grapefruit pink and orange splashed across the dimming sky, reminiscent of long fingers stretching out against the wide, pale expanse- trying to take hold of the sky, as if the sun itself was attempting to slow the day's descent into night.

Liu Bei shrugged, as warm orange cast itself upon everyone's faces.

"I don't know. Curiosity, perhaps."

* * *

**Author's Corner**  
When I started writing this story, the vague key thing I wanted to uphold was that this was not going to be some cliché, mushy love story. Falling in love is one thing, but I wanted the relationship between the two to be more of a companionship than a relationship of lovers. To be in love is one thing- to grow old together is another.

That said, another key element was the maintenance of decorum and the unique individual personality of the main characters. Because- well, let's face it, Dynasty Warriors doesn't really focus on character. The hardest, ironically, was Liu Bei- I decided to make him stern and assertive. Sorry, but he's kind of a pushover in the games- and he's like Zhuge Liang's Boy Scout- just no.

When I contemplated Yue Ying's persona, I wanted to make her proud and defensive- but also bitter, weary. Growing up the odd one out (and a women, nonetheless) in a big town. Being constantly ridiculed, derided, having to put up a brave front, constantly defending herself- it's exhausting. This is a woman who is a genius- and knows it- but yet she cannot use it to it's full potential. Instead she makes puppets and trinkets for the townspeople and struggles to earn their respect.  
If you think about it, it's humiliating.

Because I've been in the LOTR fandom for a long time, I immediately thought of Eowyn. They have their similarities, but Yue Ying is stronger, prouder.

Which brings us to the fact that there are bound to be some conflict later. Pride is a powerful thing. Which (spoiler!) is why Zhuge Liang advises Liu Bei to stall his visit to Yue Ying for awhile.

* * *

_I have a special request. I have finished planning and developing the first arc of 'Whiteout', which took me an entire year to properly develop characters, relationships, compose research and so on. In November, I will sit down to finally start writing the first chapter of 'Whiteout'- but I will also start writing an original story from my Dark Rain universe titled 'The Siege of Byston', which deals with the theme of the depths man can go to in desperation. While the genre is horror, the universe itself is sci-fi/magic fantasy._

_So now I'm compiling a list of case studies I can study. So far, I can think of no other case besides the Siege of Leningrad during WW2. So can any of you suggest any other real-life situations? The theme here is desperation and societal deterioration._

_Consider this a personal favour!_


	3. Black Glass

**The Tale of Moon and Dragon  
****_Chapter Three: Black Glass_**

**I am going to sit for this uber important exam soon! So here's two chapters before I take off temporarily! Chapter 4 will be uploaded around... next next week perhaps?**

**(I AM NEVER WRITING 6,800+ WORDS IN ONE GO AGAIN!) Bleh, I'll be honest but writing on a iPhone sucks because I tend to use wrong grammar and my sentences and paragraphs start getting choppy.**

**Special thanks to **_Ryujin Mei, AncientHeartlessKai, Kaithau, guy2567, krikanalo, Gianti-Faith & Asterous-Poison _**for their support! I love you guys so, so much for your sincere reviews! And thank you to those who have featured my stories as ads in yours!**

**to **_Asterous-Poison_**: Initially I was going to have Liu Bei accidentally piss off Yue Ying, then to have Yue Ying 'accidentally' Juggernaut him. So far, Liu Bei is pretty whole but I can't really guarantee in the future...**

**Oh, one more thing. I've tweaked Yue Ying's Juggernauts a little. And next chapter (warning!) is a little somber!**

**Oh and the reason why there are so few generals is because we're loosely going chrono here! So bear with me but you're not seeing the young uns until very very... yep.**

**Zhuge Liang: Actually... we are going to see-**

**Mockingtale: Silence is golden, strategist *stuffs fan into Zhuge Liang's mouth***

**Okay, right now 'The Tale of Moon and Dragon' is a little boring, (even I'm getting bored good lord), but I can assure you next chapter is when things will start to get a little interesting.**

**Oh right! I've just set up a blog for all my fanfiction fics on tumblr under 'mockingtale-fangirl' and I wrote this commentary on Yueying's outfits DW4-DW8. If you have tumblr, deviantART, fictionpress, let me know! It'll be nice to see your work!**

* * *

Down in a dangerous section of Huang Chengyan's property, there was a small forest of dark, decaying design. There, thorny bushes covered most of the earth in a mass of writhing, wretched clumps- their thorns as large as a child's thumb and capable of digging cruel lacerations across flesh.  
Twisted trees, warped and sinister, clawed like the mangled fingers of charred corpses towards the sky- joining together to form a canopy of thick leaves stained an alarmingly dark green. What little light able to pierce through the canopy mingled with the haunting shadows- darker than the insides of a wolf's mouth- so that the interior of this forest seemed to be stuck in a perpetual twilight.

The townspeople called this place evil, with good reason, as it had the look of a place accursed- and wondered about the history of this sinister place. Huang Chengyan, however, cherished this little patch of land. The forest possessed a stillness that was almost unnatural: there was no rustle through the leaves, no calls of wayward animals. There was only the sound of one's breathing- his heartbeat, his restlessness- and nothing else.

But more than that, there was a wide stream that ran through this forest, its movement so slothful that its surface seemed as still as the forest itself.  
It had a surface of black glass, so clear and smooth, belying the mild currents that traveled under it. When one looked upon its surface, the image reflected off was sharp and defined- a mirror of onyx and obsidian.

It was here that Huang Chengyan and his daughter sat. Unmoving, composed- in sync with the forest itself. They sat cross-legged by the stream with fishing rods in their hands, bait sunk into the dark waters hours ago. Both had their eyes closed, unafraid of the frightening forest around them.

The two figures contrasted each other, father and daughter. One was tall and young and stern, her back erect- demeanor stiff. She possessed a naturally elegant disposition, even when her long hair was tied into a loose braid over a shoulder and she was clad in simple robes of sand-color. Huang Chengyan did not possess the blazing autumn-hair that his daughter was notorious for, as already he had aged to be frail and pale and thin. Clad he was, in robes of ghost-grey and white that hung off his frame, but while Yue Ying projected discipline and a sense of unconformity- inflexibility, Huang Chengyan was as serene and peaceful as the stream that flowed slowly before him.

"Yue Ying", he started with the sluggishness of one his age, with a tone of one about to lecture, or impart some treasured moral lesson (as all elderly people do).

"Father", she addressed, tone clipped and short, hovering above the border of rudeness. Impatience at her father's silence had eaten away at her a long time ago and now edged her voice and atmosphere.

"When are you going to get married?"

Huang Yue Ying opened her eyes and let out a frustrated huff. "Father, we talked about this", she said annoyed.

"But my daughter, don't you think it's time? I am tempted to arrange-"

"Father", she snapped, "you promised mother"

Chengyan fell silent. The tension increasing with Huang Xing Tian* hovering between them. Instantly, Yue Ying felt guilty about bringing up her dead mother, but she quickly shoved that feeling aside. She would not lose this argument!

"I know I promised your mother, child", Chengyan said after a moment of silence, his voice muted and gruff. "Recall that I was the one who held her hand when she died".

Immediately, a wave of shame overcame her, and she lowered her head, eyes kept on the stream before her. Even after sixteen years, her father still mourned his wife.

She did not offer a response, and Huang Chengyan sighed. "Daughter, have you ever thought about what you are going to do with your life?"

Yue Ying looked up. "Why, father. I will do as I do. I will tend to our herbs and my studies. I will hold my puppet shows and take care of you. As I always have."

"And when I am gone?"

Yue Ying faltered. "...Then...I will continue what I do."

Chengyan stared broodingly into the black waters. "And you will remain unmarried". It was a statement. An accusation.

So great was Yue Ying's irritation that her hands gave an involuntary jerk, causing the fishing rod to quiver violently and send ripples across the static water.

"Father, we have talked about this", she said forcefully. "I _will_ marry once I have found the right man."

"And that will be when? When you are thirty? When your are forty? When you can no longer have children?"

"I wish to marry someone who I know will not treat me as some _servant_ and _breeding mare_!" Yue Ying said angrily. "I will not marry a incompetent fool!"

"Then why don't you go looking for a husband? Why do you dawdle and drag your time when-"

"Because I _don't want_ a husband!", Yue Ying finally cried out, admitting to what her father had long suspected. "I don't _want_ a husband and no man _wants_ me. Look at me. Have you heard of the rumors they say in town? They say that I am a man dressed as a woman. They say that I have lost my mind because I build machines. They say that Huang Yue Ying will die alone because though she is pretty enough, she will make a disgraceful wife who brings shame to whomever she will marry!".

A tense silence followed after those words, the forceful emotions of despair left a certain hollowness in their wake and Yue Ying quickly reined in her wild emotions, a blank calm settling into place.

Huang Chengyan did not move. If he was shocked by his daughter's harsh words, he did not show it. Instead, now his serene visage had dissipated, replaced with one of solemnity. Long bony fingers tightened around his fishing pole.

"And have you ever considered that perhaps they may be right?"

Her father's response jolted her to the core, his cold remark ripping her heart out. Never had Yue Ying felt so betrayed and hurt in her entire life. Cold fury surged through her and and immediately her hands flung the fishing pole out of the water and onto the dusty ground.

"_How can you say that? I am your daughter!_", she said sharply, her voice raised.

Huang Chengyan did not flinch, but he glared authoritatively into his daughter's eyes, his snow-white brow curved above fierce, mist-glazed eyes. "Look at you! Is that not what you say? And I do, my daughter, I do. You have turned bitter, angry at the world. Where has all your optimism, your cheeriness gone? You used to be so bright and polite and well-meaning, now you wake up disappointed!"

"Father, you _exaggerate_", she hissed. With her fists clenched, she rose calmly and glared at her father with a restrained icy fury. "I am going home to prepare dinner", she said shortly with a note of finality ringing in her voice. Yue Ying grabbed the basket of silver trout by her father's side and stormed off.

* * *

"You know", Zhang Fei said casually. "When you insisted on visiting a certain someone for the third time, I did not complain much- because we were in dire need."

Liu Bei, Lord of Shu, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhuge Liang walked along the rocky, dusty path, riddled with rocks and enclosed by empty dry grass fields. The evening bled shades of grey around them, interweaving with the large, ashen clouds.

"Did not complain much?", Liu Bei echoed. He threw a long sideways glance at Guan Yu, who returned the look with sarcasm in his eyes.

"If I recall", Zhuge Liang interrupted mildly, large fan held by his side. "On the third visit, you had threatened to break down my door."

Zhang Fei snorted. "I was checking to see if there really was anyone inside. At least it made you walk faster to the door."

"I assure you that it did", Zhuge Liang replied smoothly, a twinkle in his eyes.

The dusty pathway was becoming steeper as the group ascended the sloped terrain. Silhouettes of barren trees encroached upon the horizon like fleeting shadows, while flocks of birds flew back to their nests, their rapid forms brushing the grey sky with a smattering of blots of brown.

"Say, Kongming, how does a simple scholar come by a large land?", Liu Bei asked, taking in the desolate-looking area sinking into twilight.

Bringing his fan up to his torso, Zhuge Liang spoke, "When he plays a game of mahjong with two drunk landowners".

There was a pause. "Ah."

"Poor idiots", Zhang Fei snorted. Guan Yu glanced at him and cleared his throat.

"Well, the story is much more longer than that, though perhaps Master Huang will tell it to you himself."

Liu Bei gave a faint smile. "And do you think Master Huang will allow me to speak to his daughter for the purpose I desire?"

Zhuge Liang paused, his fan moving gently beneath his chin. "I cannot judge without having met him, my Lord. But I think it will be with the daughter you will encounter the most trouble."

Liu Bei raised one dark eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Huang Yue Ying has a feistiness about her, and she does not seem to enjoy the presence of people- so yes, with her you are most likely going to enjoy a woman's ire."

"Fantastic, just what we all needed", Zhang Fei grumbled.

Soon, the dusty path widened and they came within sight of a little house, a large barn looming behind. A small, hunched figure hobbled towards the little house, a long stick in his hands.

"Ah, Master Huang!", Zhuge Liang greeted. The old man in loose, light grey cotton robes swiveled around, his misty eyes widening.

Next to Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei lowered his voice to address his brothers. "Brothers, we are men of honor and modesty— and although today we seek a woman, we shall act as such."

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei nodded. In front, Liu Bei greeted his elder with formality, with Zhuge Liang by his side.

"Master Huang, I believe there is no need for introductions.", his voice was gentle and polite, head slightly bowed.

When he looked up, his was surprised to see a solemn look of contemplation on the old man's face.

"Come in", Huang Chengyan sighed, his lungs rattling in his ribcage. He had a deep, hoarse voice, scratchy yet calm and subtly magnetic. "I think I know what you want".

* * *

They entered the house, immediately taking in the sight of a single meal sitting patiently on a humble table. Tendrils of heated vapor rose from the plate of fish, vegetables and soup, a bowl of white rice completing the modest meal.

"Ah", Master Huang immediately went over to a cabinet, hunkering down to retrieve a object. It was a large, wooden hollow box and he overturned it, covering the meal from sight. Then bidding his guests to sit, he called for his daughter.

"Yue Ying? Yue Ying!"

Footsteps sounded and Huang Yue Ying appeared, still clad in brown-beige and her hair in a loose braid. She looked sullen, but otherwise appeared as the model obedient daughter.

Yue Ying's green eyes widened in shock at seeing the warlord and his generals in her house, but she quickly recovered from her surprise and bowed deeply. "My lords", she stated simply. "Would you like any refreshments?"

"Some water please", Guan Yu answered, eyeing her with interest. Yue Ying bowed and left, her footsteps soft and rapid.

With his guest seated at the table, and soft white lamps providing ample illumination, Huang Chengyan wasted no time getting straight to business. "My lords, an honor having you in my humble abode, but what brings you so far out here from the town?".

"Master Huang, you are a man that cuts straight to the point", Liu Bei answered. "I come here with not one objectives but two. I hear Master Huang is the only one is these parts to sell the herb called 'Northern Wolfsberry'".

Huang Chengyan affirmed it with a nod. "You are correct."

"Might I inquire as to the amount?", Liu Bei asked, his voice smooth and genial.

The old man leaned back against his chair, ready to talk business. "Enough to feed a household daily for a month."

Liu Bei exchanged a glance with his advisor. "But Northern Wolfsberry is a herb that can be reused many times, I believe", Zhuge Liang inserted smoothly, taking over the negotiation.

Soft footsteps sounded and Huang Yue Ying appeared with a tray bearing cups in her hands. "The herb you seek is a herb that can be reused for a maximum of three times, then its texture will turn grey and disintegrate if used again", she said calmly and tonelessly. She set the cups gently in a circle in the middle of the table and placed the tray on the nearby cabinet. "Father, may I join you?".

Huang Chengyan gestured wordlessly at the chair next to him, which was coincidentally next to Zhuge Liang. She nodded coolly at the advisor who observed her intently in return, his dark eyes burning.

"My daughter here takes care of our farm, so she knows better than I do about our crops"

"Please father", Yue Ying said in a strained voice, a forced smile on her face. "I merely follow the instructions Madam Jing at the herb store gives me."

"Ah, then Miss Huang, so is it as your father says? A supply enough to last a family for a month?"

"Yes", she answered "and you're in luck, they're due for harvesting tomorrow"

Guan Yu turned to Liu Bei. "It seems the Heavens are smiling on you".

A smile spread slowly on Liu Bei's face. "That is good news. Then, my good sir, I would like to purchase the whole lot".

A look of cunning passed over Chengyan's face as he opened his mouth, ready to begin the age-old practice of price haggling, but Yue Ying interrupted him before he could speak.

"Now, father, be kind. This man is the man who will bring peace to our country one day"

Chengyan cast a half-annoyed, half-exasperated look at his daughter and sighed. "Very well then, my lord, I wouldn't want to be seen as one of those greedy merchants, now would I? We will discuss the price once the goods are harvested and their quality guaranteed, but I assure my lord that I will only ask three-tenth of their worth- no more and no less."

Liu Bei held up his hand in shock. "And I do not want to be seen as an extortionist! No, I must refuse such a generous offer, my good sir. I insist I will pay full price."

The old man waved a thin arm in dismissal. "Then it is a will of Heaven that I am a stubborn old man. Consider this as a gift, my lord, a well-wishing for your success."

There was a moment's hesitation and Liu Bei nodded, slamming his fist against his palm in a sign of respect. "Then a thousand thanks, sir. If nothing, your gift has only increased my determination in uniting this land".

Huang Chengyan nodded back as equally respectful, then with a knowing glance at his daughter who gave him a quizzical look in return, he slowly got up from his chair.

"Now", his hoarse voice rumbled, "Lord Zhuge Liang came to my estate the other day, seeking my daughter. It was noon, and I directed him to what I thought best as to where my daughter would most likely be: in the grass fields working her contraptions. Considering my daughter's hot-headed attitude under the hot, noon sun, I am willing to assume that the meeting did not go well. I am also willing to assume your second objective, my lord Liu Bei, concerns that very meeting?"

An outraged gasp slipped past Yue Ying's lips and a strangled "_Father_!" escaped from her mouth. _He purposely sent the lord's advisor to where I was, knowing I would behave most insolently to him!_

A look of surprise passed Liu Bei's face. "Well... yes", he said uncertainly. Master Huang bowed and left, leaving Yue Ying bewildered in front of the Lord of Shu, the God of War, the Strength of Shu*, and the Sleeping Dragon, whose dark eyes glittered as he watched her.

Yue Ying blinked, a forced calm composure washing over her. It was a defense mechanism, whenever she felt angry or horrified or was humiliated, a sense of dead serene would overtake her and she would sit there patient and emotionless.

"My lord", she said, her voice carrying a low timbre as she looked at Liu Bei dead in the eye.

"How may I help you?"

* * *

Yue Ying led her guests out of the house towards the large barn that towered above, veiled with the thinning cobwebs of an evening long faded. The large, white moon glowed with an ever-mysterious luminescence, unhindered by clouds and unpolluted by bright city lights.

Lady Chang'er cast a silvery sheen on anything her pale rays touched, making the grass below their feet shimmer with an iridescence of night-green and silver. Even the figures that strode along the path were not left untouched, dusted with silver by the loving glow of the moon.

Yue Ying's slender figure beheld a lamp that glowed a fiery amber. There was a resigned slump to her shoulders, her head bowed slightly. So this was it then, her precious Juggernauts would be 'bought' from her. Just another war machine, the fact that it was _she_ who created them- forgotten.

How can she give up so easily? A part of her sparked the memory of today when her own father called her bitter. Was this it? Was he right?

Why was she not fighting?

She could stand up, could demand to go on their campaign with them. They _were_ her Juggernauts, and she could fight, it was her right!

_And then what?_

Would she find glory in battle? Or would she be shoved to the side, to forgotten guard posts and warehouses? What if she achieved a victorious feat? Would it be credited to her?

Shu had no women officers*, and the only woman of prominence in the Shu camp currently was Lady Mi, wife of the Lord of Shu— an unusual incident considering that the Lady Mi was a non-combatant, and as such would usually remain in Jing Province with her newborn son, Liu Shan.

Being a woman in a camp full of men, men, who oddly enough, have always found it hard to accept if a woman possessed authority or a military talent higher than they did. Yue Ying did not care if it was inappropriate, but the long-term ramifications were too severe. After all, it would affect her reputation, reputation which was crucial in the case of politics and was not war tied with politics?

Besides, what would happen at night? Alone in her tent and drunk soldiers crept about? Shu's men may believe in benevolence, but men were still men*.

_And what about father?_

All faint of hope of joining Shu was crushed. She would not, could not abandon her father. Father and daughter argued often but he wanted the best for her and she for him.

Yue Ying hung her head low.

_Another time... another life perhaps._

Unbeknownst to her, Zhuge Liang watched her as she walked, the orange light cast on her face and her autumn hair in a braid down her back. Even in her calm state, there was a hint of sadness about her.

He had professed to himself that he was curious about her. Miss Huang was not exceptionally enchanting, but she had a poignant beauty, akin to a faded rose. Subtle yet elegant, but covered with many thorns, and hidden by flame.

When he saw her in the field that day, she had a hasty defiance, and an air of rebelliousness, yet she must have been extraordinarily bright to stump him with her inventions. How on earth did she make that wooden puppet breathe fire? He had a feeling that if he coaxed her out right, she would reveal a genius that was worth coveting.

Yet why did she look sad?

Ah, perhaps she thought they would take her war machines away. Make no mistake, that large wooden tiger she had been working on,that day on the field, was most likely a war machine (despite her surly attempts to mislead him), and it would probably be able to breathe fire too.

They entered the barn, everything enshrouded in darkness. Heading over to six large iron brackets, barely visible under moon light, Yue Ying closed her eyes for a brief moment, before opening them and tapping the iron bases, where to everyone's surprise, ember flame licked up from the pools of oil.

Soon the barn was illuminated, and the moon light became redundant.

"Miss Huang has studied sorcery?", Liu Bei asked, surprised. The lady in question shrugged. "I have only just grasped it recently."

Attentions automatically redirected to the four large contraptions that stood in pairs. There were two tigers on wheels, a large dragon with a heavy, bulky torso and what seemed to be wooden oxen.

She gestured to the monstrous figures. "I call these my Juggernauts". She moved to the two Tiger Tanks. "These are called Tiger Tanks". There was a nonchalance about her, a certain dead detachment as she pointed listlessly.

"And what do they do?", queried Liu Bei, inspecting a Tiger's torso. If he was aware of Miss Huang's unemotional demeanor, he did not show it.

"Two things". She went to a corner and retrieved a straw dummy, a talisman slapped on its chest. There were two words written vertically: 敌人.

"Master Guan Yu, Master Zhang Fei, kindly move aside", she said. Both gave her curious looks but did as she asked. Placing a tanned hand on the Tiger Tank's body, she closed her eyes and whispered "开".  
Mechanical gears whirled and grated, the cranking symphony of shifting pistons and turning wheels. There was a low growl, mechanical in nature but it sounded very much then like a tiger awakening.

Taking the straw dummy, Yue Ying tossed it carelessly sideways across the mouth of the Tiger. There was a sharp 'clink', as a long steel bolt shot out from the mouth, followed by a whoosh of air as the straw dummy was impaled by the bolt. The brute force hurtled the dummy across the space to stick to the barn's walls, the bolt puncturing through straw dummy and brick.

Grabbing another dummy with the identical talisman. She did the same test again. This time, instead of throwing it sideways, she threw it towards the Tiger Tank. A second jaw dropped from the Tiger's chin and soon a raging stream of fire issued from the wooden opening, engulfing the dummy in hellish flames.

The dummy was crisp before it hit the ground.

Zhang Fei grabbed a bucket of water he spotted nearby and dumped it over the flaming dummy. Hot smoke and soot billowed out and engulfed him. He coughed and quickly stepped away.

"A most interesting invention", a smooth voice spoke. Yue Ying turned to meet the magnetic dark eyes of Zhuge Liang. He had a slight smile pulling at the sides of his mouth and Yue Ying had to crush the odd feeling of nervousness that tugged in her stomach.

"So my lady practices matter-influencing magic", Zhuge Liang remarked. He waved his large feathered fan, an arm behind his back. "Very impressive. The Compendium of Sorcery* states that-"

"-Attacks of war* though frightening and violent are facile in accomplishment. Next in difficulty of the sorcery arts lies in the patter of influence, the imprint of magic upon matter where user can make even wood come to life", Yue Ying finished for him.

Zhuge Liang bowed his head. "A lady who has read the Compendium is a rare sight indeed. But one who has accomplished the second difficulty in sorcery is even rarer."

Liu Bei was impressed, as was Guan Yu, who stroked his beard in thought. Zhang Fei however, was busily investigating the large dragon. He swung his large build around, as reckless as a bull, to face the auburn-haired puppeteer.

"And what does this dragon do?" he demanded loudly, voice as rough and wild as ever.

A fleeting look of uneasiness crossed Yue Ying's face. "Ah, Master Zhang Fei. I think this is one contraption the Shu army would do best to pass".

A look of intrigue settled upon the handsome features of Liu Bei. He moved with a steel-tempered eagerness towards the Dragon. "Why? What does this do?"

"I... It was originally designed as a defense weapon". Yue Ying walked over to the Dragon and ran her hands along the smooth texture of the cylindrical torso. There must have been an indentation on the bottom, because the lady lifted up what seemed to be a wooden flap that swung open easily on steel hinges.

Inside the Dragon, along its large body, there was a series of tiny holes that dotted orderly across the torso.

"Behind this layer of holes, there are many connected empty compartments and above it, there is a series of pumps that work consecutively. This Dragon, and a network of others, were designed to be connected to a fortress, or castle. In the case of a siege, a low-density poison could be loaded into the empty compartments from inside the castle, where pumps would squeeze the poison out from the tiny holes."

Guan Yu frowned. "And?"

"Because the holes are so tiny, the poison would come out as mist. And since the pumps work consecutively and the Dragons could be reloaded from inside the castle, it would ensure that a constant poisonous cloud would surround the castle, preventing enemies from even getting close to the walls."

"Woah", Zhang Fei said. "Sounds spectacular"

"An interesting weapon, though cruel", Liu Bei commented, "Is that why you recommended that we give this weapon a miss?"

Yue Ying nodded slowly. "Partially so. But also because after the siege, the grounds outside of the castle would be coated in poison, effectively trapping everyone inside. I call this Juggernaut: Poison Dragon".

Yue Ying then gestured to the wooden oxen. "This was the easiest to make. It's a large container to transport goods. It is heavily armored and the wood is coated with flame retardant in case of ambush. I have used magic so that it can move by itself, but it needs an 'object' to follow, similar to the Tiger Tanks. I am still working on improving the 'intelligence'* of Tiger Tanks and Oxen."

Zhuge Liang ran his hands along the body of the Tiger Tank. "To place so many separate magically-programmed commands, without having the spells mixed up, is a complicated feat that takes years to accomplish. Miss Huang must have spent nearly a decade to do this."

Yue Ying nodded, a tired look in her eyes. "And I took eight years to do so. I spent the better most of that time figuring out how to separate the command spells from clashing against each other using mechanics. And it still isn't perfect."

Liu Bei glanced back at Yue Ying. "So this is Miss Huang's lifelong work".

She gave a weak smile in return. "Yes, my lord, it is".

Guan Yu stroked his beard. "Miss Huang, I believe we are all impressed by your inventions today. But, and I mean no offense, what were your intentions regarding these machines of warfare? Surely, Miss Huang was not intending to leave them to rot here?"

All eyes turned to her, staring at her. She hunched her back, looking meek and nervous. Straightening, she said, "I confess, my lord, that my appetite and aptitude have always leaned towards inventing machines that bring harm and destruction. It is my... hobby, although I mean no harm to anybody! That is why precautions were taken- such as attacking only those with the special talisman you see on this straw dummy. Once I was finished... I never really thought about it. It was mainly curiosity, to see what I could create that drove me."

Liu Bei turned to her. Under firelight, his noble, chiseled features showed a newfound respect for her. He was grandly impressed by what this seemingly simple puppeteer had done, and her skills would be a great asset to his war cause.

But...

He bowed, his hands held in front of his chest in a sign of recognition. "Miss Huang, I would invite you to join my army. Your skills would work well in tandem with that of my strategist... but..."

Yue Ying held up a dark hand, tanned from the sun and calloused by working with wood and metal. "Say no more, my lord. I understand, and in any case, I cannot abandon my father".

Liu Bei nodded. "A pity indeed, although I hope someday that our paths will meet".

Arrangements were made to purchase the blueprints for Huang Yue Ying's weapons. A hefty amount of gold was offered, enough for her and her father to live comfortably for the next few years.

However, it could not compensate for the sting that burned in Huang Yue Ying's heart as she watched the one opportunity she had been waiting for since girlhood slip away through her willing fingers.

All the while, dark eyes watched her intently, taking in her slender form and bright, green eyes, as well as her refined demeanor. Zhuge Liang knew that his path was destined to cross with hers, perhaps even sooner than both Huang Yue Ying and Liu Bei thought.

After all, she had just proved to him that her genius was worth coveting.

* * *

Ringed fingers encircled around the thin, pale wrist, the skin saggy and speckled with the scars of age. A long, crooked finger pressed against the pulsating point, and after a few beats, there was a sigh as the fingers withdrew.

"How do you feel?"

An apt enough question. Innocent in wording yet the question slumped weary shoulders as his body sagged.

"I feel tired. I cannot stay awake, not even for a short time. It is exhausting to speak and to walk."

Narrow, crooked fingers hid within her large sleeves as she settled back into her chair. She was old too, merely a few years younger than the man on the other side of the counter before her. Age had made her thick hair grey and white, her back slightly hunched as large robes cloaked her small frame, trailing over the floor.

"I cannot say anything more, Master Huang... Have you arranged your affairs in order?"

Huang Chengyan remained silent. He looked sad, just heartbreakingly sad, and she could not help but be reminded of his face when Huang Xing Tian died.

"Yes", he said in that deep, hoarse voice of his then he faltered and looked away. "No."

Motherly frustration rose inside her. "Master Huang...".

"How long do I have left?", he interrupted. There was an undercurrent of desperation in his voice and his misted eyes was pleading. It was a redundant question— he already knew how long he had left.

Madam Jing folded her arms, displeasure and sympathy raging within her. "I told you about this five months ago, Chengyan", she retorted in annoyance.

She looked at him again and pity wrapped its warm fingers around her heart. Huang Chengyan had always been a man of wisdom and strength, cheeky and subtle in imparting knowledge, and just and calm in his dealings. Now that man who had the scrolls of scholars in his right hand and the fishing pole of humility and simple pleasures in his left hand was sitting in front of her, slumped and helpless. Glazed eyes looked blankly at nothing, resigned and weary.

She knew a man such as him was not afraid of death, most likely having accepted his fate the moment his hair turned the color of ash. She unfolded her many-bangled arms and looked at him, a hint of kindness in her normally gruff visage.

Madam Jing opened her mouth to speak when Huang Chengyan suddenly spoke. "... I have spoken to Lord Zhuge Liang. He came to my house the other day... he wanted to see Yue Ying".

There was a shift in the tension in the air and surprise colored her face. There was an emotion of mutual acknowledgment as both elderly folk knew that they had approached the crux of Huang Chengyan's concern: his daughter.

"What on earth did he want her for?", she asked in curiosity. Misted grey eyes met faded brown and a look of knowing was exchanged, like a spark. Amusement washed over her face. "So it seems our little puppet show has finally brought some benefit to our puppeteer besides that greedy Guo Xing."

"Yue Ying does not mind Guo Xing, but she minds Li Rui-"

"Li Rui that little fool", Jing snorted, her tone derisive and caustic. "You do know that once you are gone, our boot-licker of a town head, as well as that moronic cousin of his will try to get back the land you gambled away from them?"

Thick, wiry brows furrowed. "I am aware", Chengyan said shortly.

"And I know for a fact that Yue Ying and our dear town head's daughter, Li Hua- that spoiled brat, have never gotten along."

Chengyan sighed, all the tiredness of his life reflected in that short relief of air. He lifted his head to look pleadingly at her. "Jing Sa, please, for old time's sake. At least when I am gone, please help my daughter settle down."

Again that motherly irritation rose within her and she wagged a crooked finger at him. "Have you ever considered that your daughter may be much stronger and understanding of this world than you think?", she reprimanded. "She has already seen twenty-three winters, Chengyan, you must learn to let her grow".

"Yue Ying is her mother's daughter, Jing Sa. She is stubborn and brilliant and fiery. Huangjiawan does not look kindly upon women like that, especially if she creates dangerous weaponry and lives alone... and the head of the town despises her old father."

"And what of the Sleeping Dragon?", Jing Sa demanded, her croaky voice grouchy, "what was the nature of your conversation?"

Weariness had slowly eaten away at Chengyan during the conversation and he settled his head between his bony hands.

"He expressed an interest in Yue Ying's talents... and curiosity, nothing more. Then he took one look at me, became silent and inquired as to my daughter's personality. Then he left."

"And what do you make of it?"

Huang Chengyan gave another tired sigh. "A learned man can tell when an old man is dying. And an old man can tell when another man is interested in his daughter. This old man however, can also recognize the look of a man when his daughter has just chewed him out. I have a hunch, but I am unsure, Jing Sa, and if what I suspect comes to pass, I do not know whether to be relieved or delighted."

"So you would ask for my confirmation?", her voice had turned aloof.

"I would ask for your help, for Xing Tian, for your best friend", he bowed his snowy head in humility.

There was a sigh, this time from her. Jing Sa passed a withered hand over her wrinkled face, the eyes now dropping, remnants of a beauty now faded. She looked up to the husband of her now-passed best friend, a rare weariness taking place of her usual gruff sternness.

Yue Ying had Xing Tian's hair and eyes, but she had the same expression on her face as Huang Chengyan when he was young, when he was still as strong as a youngling oak tree— that of discipline and a scholarly intelligence inherited.

But she was Xing Tian's daughter, and she possessed this fire, this bright aptitude for a world larger than a town and a farm and her puppets. It was a keen curiosity and intellect that was more instinctual and could never be learnt from ancient scrolls.

Resigned, Jing Sa said, "I have raised three sons with a husband. I have lost two to warfare, one to jealousy and a husband to his mistress. I suppose maybe with a female it will turn out better".

*Xìng Tiān 星天- I'm horrible with Chinese names. Xìng or xìng xìng means star. Tiān means sky. Meant to mean 'starry sky' and is a reference to Yue Ying's 月英 own 'yuè liàng''s 月亮 (moon) 'yuè'月

*'The Strength' was Zhang Fei's title in DW4: Empires

*If you think about it chronologically, Yue Ying was Shu's first female officer. One word: Badass

*I'd like to say I'm not a sexist or anything and so I will. But people did crazy shit in war and they did crazier shit in ancient war. Conclusion: People are naturally nuts.

*Obviously this book doesn't exist. I've created my own set of 'principles of magic' for this story (because someone has to explain those musou attacks)

*Attacks of war: Musou attack~

* 'improving on the 'intelligence''. We modern folk call this 'AI programming'

**Author's Corner**  
Guess what? Author's Corner has been shifted to mockingtale-fangirl in tumblr under the hash tag #mockingtalebright, #thetaleofmoon&dragon so you guys won't have to read or scroll down all the long text in order to get to the 'next chapter' button. I know some people hate that (I do, actually. I'm such a hypocrite)

Every chapter's author's corner/notes/reflection will be tagged according to chapter number. So this chapter's author's corner will be tagged as #thetaleofmoon&dragon3 and for the next chapter it will be #thetaleofmoon&dragon4 and so on.

I have to warn you, I tend to write a lot so the author's corner will be even longer than usual. Trivia: I spend more time editing Author's Corner than I do my story. (Come at me with your pitchforks! FAS RO DAH!)

**** is not only for my fanfiction stories' working notes but I post some stuff like theme analysis, writing tips, wallpapers which I make myself while fangirling, and fanart which I do myself... when I have the time, at least anyway. Coming right up is an article on Zhen Ji that someone requested, although I don't really like Zhen Ji so, uh... still thinking of what to say.

I'm not some writing pro but I do like helping people (when they want my help and not some half-assed half-hearted joke like "Hey, how about we do a collab about zombies?" And I actually take you seriously then you leave me to do all the fucking research about firearms and scientific analysis behind zombification while you laze off. I'm looking at you, Aozora!)

Uh, continuing on, like I said, I'm not a literature rock star but I can help people if you need ideas or you need to shape up your stories or something, I can be your beta... or you can just ask me to type up an article detailing some bite-sized tips (or in-depth) if you want and I can post it on tumblr!

Yay. Now, for **Chapter 4: The Good Father** coming to you soon in thea- here sometime next next week.


End file.
